


Needs a Little More Than Bread

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is easy, kissing Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs a Little More Than Bread

This is easy, kissing Dan, feeling the planes of hard muscles shift under Casey's hand. Casey had automatically assumed it would be difficult, different, weird. That he wouldn't know where to put his hands, that he'd freak out when he felt those tell-tale signs that Danny was, despite evidence pointing to the contrary, a man. But no, this is easy, this is cake.

Casey's lips press hard against Dan's, tongue searching out the taste of him – slightly sweet, slightly bitter, which, Casey concedes, figures. Dan shifts under him where they lie half-sprawled on the couch and makes a breathy sound of pleasure. Casey's heart skips a beat and he's aware of an acute resentment that he has only one pair of hands, one pair of lips to draw out these sounds.

He wants to touch Dan's skin in a thousand places at once; he wants to know whether the scratch of nails across Dan's chest rates a deeper moan than soft fingers fluttering over the inside of elbows. He wants to know if Dan gasps when his cock is touched and how that sound changes if the hand is replaced by a mouth. He wants to know if his cock in Dan's mouth will quiet him or if he'll make happy sounds around it, hand clutching and kneading at Casey's thigh, and if his voice will crack with the confusion between pleasure and pain when Casey slides into him, slow and gentle.

And the wonderful thing – the beautiful, wonderful thing – is that he's going to get to find out. Casey strokes a finger down the curve of Dan's neck and notes the almost-mewled response and the slight buck of Dan's hips into his. He feels the increasingly insistent press of Dan's erection against the rough cloth of his pants and it's like a spring uncoiling somewhere at the core of him. Casey closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

Yeah, this is a cake-walk and Casey's got his eye on the prize.


End file.
